


People And Other Responsibilities

by sophoklesworld



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with the Resistance can be hard when a part of you is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People And Other Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic ever.  
> So I apologise if I got something wrong.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and the feels!

Finn felt horrible. Depressed.

 

He loved being part of the Resistance. He was welcome, and accepted for who he was. He liked the people here, but it was difficult sometimes.

They gave him a job in the base. He was a good informant, could tell them about death stars, and other bases of the First Order — he had been to every single corner of his base, probably got deeper into the system than anyone else. His old job entailed that.

 

Now, he sat on the couch of his quarters and just felt generally sad and lonely and worried.

Sometimes, he went out with some of the people here. He would consider them friends. Which was more than he had in the First Order.

But when he had woken up, Rey had already left the base to search for Luke Skywalker. He missed her.

Poe had been there, though. The doctors said he had rarely left Finn’s side. And if he had to go somewhere, he had ordered BB-8 to watch over Finn.

It had made Finn happy and he was relieved that Poe had been there and safe. Because this meant he wasn’t alone. And it was Poe! Poe, who had been thought dead once before. Who Finn barely even knew but they just _clicked_.

Since Finn woke up, they had spent a great amount of time together. Their quarters were next to each other, but they mostly fell asleep one on of their couches, anyway.

Right now, Poe was on a mission, though. It’s been three weeks since he’ve gone. He even took BB-8 with him, the only other constant in Finn’s life. They were supposed to be back after two weeks and Finn hated that Poe still wasn’t back.

This wasn’t the worst thing about the situation, though.

The worst thing about it was, that they had lost contact to Poe and the other pilots one week into the mission.

Two weeks of Finn worrying. He kept asking everyone at the base, if they heard something. Anything.

But none of them did.

 

There was the sound of feet rushing by, but that was nothing out of the ordinary — probably only a drill (Finn had disabled the alarm of the fire drill in his room; only the drill, though. He wanted to get informed as soon as they had news about Poe), so he didn’t even bother to get up.

Instead, he sighed, and sank deeper into the couch, while simultaneously pulling Poe’s —no, _his_ — jacket tighter around him.

 

Many in the Resistance already gave up the pilots. Finn didn’t. He couldn’t. At least not Poe.

Because he had given him up before, had thought him dead. And Poe had proven him wrong. He had been alive because he was strong.

Now that Finn felt even closer to Poe, it was impossible to give up. To start grieving without proof that Poe was really dead. Because if he did it would feel like he let Poe down. Also, Poe just couldn’t be dead. Finn needed him. More than before.

 

Clinging to the hope that Poe was still alive, believing it with all his heart, he fell asleep, the rustling of many feet in the hallway still flowing into the room.

 

* * *

 

Finn felt like he barely even fell asleep when he jerked out of it again, because the door to his quarters was thrown open.

He stood with a jolt and almost fell back down, as something bumped into him with full force.

Something white and orange.  
"BB-8!", Finn called out.

Excited beeping was the answer.

Finn ran his hands over BB-8’s head, his thoughts running. BB-8 was back, which meant — Poe had to be back as well.

"BB-8, where’s Poe?", Finn asked and lifted his head to the door, just as Poe came to a stumbling stop.

Finn took him in. Poe was out of breath, probably he just ran all the way down to Finn’s quarters.

He looked a little worse for wear, as if he didn’t sleep in _days._

"Poe!", Finn yelled and flung himself at the other man.

Poe moved, too. Meeting in the middle of the room, they embraced each other, pulling the other as close as possible.

The embrace felt like last time. Unexpected, but full of relief, joy and happiness.

Only that it felt so much better. So much more important. Full of love.

Finn pulled back, only a little, to look into Poe’s face. He didn’t dare to put his hands down. Like Poe could just vanish, if he did. Like he hadn’t been real, only a dream. Poe seemed to think the same, his hands roaming Finn’s shoulders and neck.

In Poe’s eyes was happiness, and something else, that Finn couldn’t name, or place, until Poe made this goddamn thing with his lip, which he only ever did once — the first time he had seen Finn in his jacket. And now Finn new, what it was, what he saw in Poe’s eyes. Because he felt the exact same thing. Lust, want and need.

They moved in sync.

Their first brush of lips felt like coming home.

The pure happiness of being together was poured into their first real kiss.

Poe’s hands were roaming all over Finn’s body, who had his in Poe’s hair.

The jacket was discarded very quickly and just as Poe was about to pull Finn’s shirt over his head — something bumped into their legs and beeped incessantly.

 

Reluctantly, they let go of each other, holding eye contact, just for a moment longer.

When they turned to BB-8, who beeped quietly and turned their head towards the entrance.

General Leia of all people, stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and eyebrow quirked.

 

"Dinner in my quarters — 1 hour", she said to Poe and looking at Finn she added, "both of you."

She couldn't completely hide a grin, when she turned around and left them to their embarrassment and a beep-laughing robot.


End file.
